Truly Beautiful
by RaynexSasukexDeidara
Summary: Deidara x Original Character  Rayne Ryuchi :3 One shot. Im not good with summarys so bear with me here. Rate/comment if you want i guess, no force.


Truly Beautiful~ 3 A DeidaraxRayne (Original Character) One Shot.

Deidara's Point Of View~

I sat there quietly as Sasori-un walked in. He took the seat across from me and started playing with his fingers. "Something the matter un," I asked, tilting my head slightly in question. He sighed an looked up at me. "Rayne hasn't returned from her mission yet and I guess I'm kinda worried about her," He said. "What was her mission un?" "To go steal some rare jewel from the Sand Village, it should have taken two days, three days tops. She has been gone a week, She would never take that long."

"She's nineteen un, stop worrying so much." "I'm only worrying because you're also nineteen and you get into all sorts of trouble." I sighed and got up. "If you are so worried un, I'll go find her and bring her and this oh so valuable jewel home, yeah?" "Are you sure you want to do this," He asked as I walked away. "Yeah un, it's fine," I said walking out of the room. I walked out of the base and quickly made one of my clay birds. I hopped on it and flew off towards the Sand Village.

~A Half Hour Later~

I was about ten minutes away from the Sand Village when I spotted Rayne-un. She was hugging her knees, leaning against an old building. I landed my bird and walked over to her. She had her face buried in her knees and her long jet black hair flowed around her body, gently brushing against the ground. Her pale arms were wrapped around her beaten and bruised legs. I slowly bent down and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Rayne-un," I asked as she jumped up. In the darkness of the night you couldn't tell that her eyes were red from crying or that she had a black eye. "Nii-sama's picture, they burnt it," She said, staring at the pile of ash next to her. I brushed through it with my hand and pulled out a small burnt picture. "Now don't cry un, you can still see Sasori-un," I said, handing the picture to her. She smiled lightly and slowly placed it into her bag so it wouldn't get anymore messed up. "What are you doing here, Deidara," She asked looking up at me. "Well, your nii-san and I were worried about what was taking you so long, so I came to find you," I said, holding my hand out to her to help her up. She glanced at my hand and then slowly placed her hand onto it and got up. I looked at her as she walked over to my bird and noticed how thin she was. It looked as if she hadn't eaten in weeks, it kind of scared me. "Are you hungry un," I asked climbing onto my bird. She sat down and glanced at me. "I guess so," She said, watching me as we took off into the air. "Alright then un, we'll go eat," I said, smiling at her lightly. She sighed and then looked up at the sky. As we flew around, I kept staring at her body, noticing just how skinny she really was. I wanted to ask if she was forcing herself to be that way, but I couldn't, because I thought she was beautiful. Se turned her head and noticed I was staring at her. I quickly turned my gaze away from her and sighed. A few seconds later I got up and placed my cloak around her. She looked up at me in question. "You seemed cold un," I said looking away from her. "Okay then, I'm not cold but thanks," She said wrapping the cloak around her, then she stared at the ground below us. "Where are we going, Deidara," She asked, still staring at the ground. "I don't know. Whatever you want I guess." "Okay…. Hey, have you ever noticed how beautiful the world is when it's flying by?" "No, honestly un, I don't find the ground that attractive," I said looking at her. "That's not what I meant… Like as everything is flying by, you realize what's truly beautiful." "Yeah, but what's truly beautiful is always right in front of your face," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back at me then pointed to a small village covered in lights. "Can we eat there, please?" "If you want to," I said, landing the bird outside of the village. She jumped of the bird and handed me my cloak as I got off the bird. Then she removed her head band and slid it into her bag. "What are you doing un?" "I know this village, they don't take outsiders very lightly here." "If it's so much trouble to get in, why don't we go somewhere else?" "Cause this is where I wanna eat with you." "So what's the plan un? Sneak in and steal the food," I asked. She smiled and laughed lightly. "No, we just blend in." "Go into the first store we see and get clothes un?" "Yeah basically," She said walking off into the village. I sighed and followed her into the village. She looked around and then spotted a small kimono shop. I noticed her smirk before running off into the store. I knew that smirk, it meant she was gonna go in there and steal the kimonos, which worked since we needed money to eat. Two minutes later she came out with two purple and red kimonos. She pushed me behind a building and threw one of the kimonos at me. "Go on, get dressed," She said. I mumbled under my breath and slid the thing on. I removed my clothes under it and placed them into her bag which laid on the floor. I turned around and faced her. She stood there in a deep purple kimono with a red outline. On it was a spider turning into a butterfly. Her hair was tied into a bun with her bangs hanging down over the top part of her light hazel eyes. She smiled and held her hand out to me. "Come, lets go eat." I nodded and placed my hand into hers. W slowly walked back out onto the street. We walked past a bunch of decorated buildings and as we did Rayne started to smile.

"Are they celebrating something un," I asked as we walked into a ramen stand. "Yeah," She said, sitting down ordering us a bowl of ramen each. "What are they celebrating?" "Trees." "Why trees?" "Why not? Trees are pretty and in some places they symbolize everlasting life." "The real reason un." "Cause that's all they have," She said staring out the window. I looked at her hands, which laid flat on the table. I slid my hands across the table and grabbed her hands. "What are you doing?" "Nothing, I just wanted to hold your hands."

"Good to know," She said, smiling lightly at me. Just then our ramen came. She slid her hands out of mine and picked up her chopsticks. I started eating and soon enough I was lifting the bowl to drink the last bit of broth in the bowl. I closed my eyes then opened one to watch Rayne. She was playing with the noodles in the bowl. I placed my bowl down and stared at her.

"Are you going to eat that un?" "Huh? Oh yeah… Sorry, I was thinking," She said, starting to eat. She quickly finished and reached for her wallet. "Put that away un, this is my treat," I said as soon as I saw her wallet. I placed money on the table as she placed her wallet back into her bag. We got up and walked back out into the village. We walked right into the middle of the villages celebration. As we walked I noticed Rayne was smiling again. "you like this un?" "Yeah, Nii-sama used to take me here when I was a kid, nothing's changed," She said, slowly sliding her hand into mine. I smiled at her and started to walk away from the celebration. "Where are we going?" "Some place peaceful," I said leading her up a grassy hill. When we got to the top I sat down. She sat next to me and stared at the sky. I quietly pulled out some clay and made a spider. I threw it in the air as she turned to face me. She watched as the spider turned into a small butterfly and exploded.

"I wish I had your hands."

"Why un?" "So I could make beautiful art like that," She said as I looked at her. "You don't see the beauty in your art do you?" "What? Of course I do, it's my art!" "How about the beauty of the real world," She asked , catching me off guard. "Yeah un, I see the beauty of the world… every time I look at you." She stared at me, then shook her head.

"Me? No," She said, turning away from me. I grabbed her face, forced her to face me, and I kissed her lips gently. She hesitated for a second, then kissed me back. We broke apart and she hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed her head. Suddenly she jumped up and stared at the sky. I looked up and noticed fireworks going off. She stared at them in amazement, like when I make explosions. "You really like them." "Yeah. I've loved them since I was a kid, I always thought they were the most amazing things ever, like priceless art." "All they are, are colorful explosions un." "And, art is an explosion," She said, smiling at me. "You taught me that." I smiled at her and hugged her. She laughed and leaned into me, watching the last of the fireworks go off. As they ended, she got off of me and turned towards me. "thank you, for all of this." "It's no problem un, it's better then being home all day," I said. She smiled and kissed me.

"And for that too, cause I've wanted to do that for awhile now."

"So have I," I said, kissing her again as a stray heart firework went off behind us. And to me, it was Truly Beautiful.


End file.
